Winds
by addicted.strawberries
Summary: A sudden gust of cold wind again and he closed his eyes. If it wasn't her, he hoped the winds would bring his words to her.


A/N: I really do promise to update Tadaima within the month. *smiles apologetically*

I wanted to write something unexpected and did this out of the blue.

 **For Shiranai Atsune, who requested for a roleswap fanfic.** (P.S. this is not your conventional roleswap fic!)

* * *

 _ **WINDS**_

* * *

 _You were the one who was supposed to be brave._

His emerald eyes glanced at the paper he was holding, the edges crumpling from the tight grip his fingers had on the smooth surface.

 _Between us, you were the fighter._

Loosening his grip, his other hand once again picked up the pen he was holding earlier, thinking maybe that it would serve its purpose this time. Once the cold metallic surface of the golden object touched his skin, a slight tremor started on his fingertips. Breathing in deeply, he focused his sight on his fingers, trying to still the uncontrollable shake slowly consuming his being; again, his vision started blurring and it seemed as if his surroundings started spinning around him.

Tightening his hold, he forced the inked tip of the pen down on the blank surface of the paper - unchanged since he sat himself down and forced himself to live in this reality again.

" _To my dear love…"_ he contemplated about it, fought himself whether he should write it down - her name.

" _To my dear love Misaki,"_ He felt as if another piece of his heart was torn away.

 _Those bright amber eyes._

A few words and her name...it was all it took before he gave up once again and threw the pen across the room. The sound of the pen hitting the floor was muffled by the carpet but it didn't matter, for her voice was everything that occupied his senses at the moment - no, that was wrong - it was everything to him. Every minute of his time, it was nothing but her voice; it kept haunting him to his core.

He hoped it would leave him, but once it left, that was it.

 _I never wished to care about someone so much._

He pushed himself from the table and grabbed his black coat. It was useless, forcing himself to do this when he knows later when it mattered, he wouldn't be able to do it - the tremors would soon consume his body rendering him unable to move nor speak at all.

He felt the velvet surface inside his pocket once more. Cold air suddenly swept through him and he remembered what his mother told him about sudden gushes of chilly air. That it was a way of reaching out.

 _Are you still there?_

He glanced at the kitchen of his apartment and for a moment, he thought he saw a glimpse of that shiny raven hair he always held and buried his senses into. Forcing his eyes away, he shut the door silently behind him.

 _You're unfair._

Sitting inside his car, hands on the steering wheel, he dreaded the forthcoming. Everybody must have been waiting already, but honestly he just wanted to lock himself away from it all.

He parked a few meters away from the area, his heart dropping once more at the vision of black from afar. Breathing in deeply, he got out of his car.

When he got there, Hanazono Sakura made her way to him and asked him silently, "Takumi?"

He shook his head. He couldn't do it.

Some last few words from her friends...her family. He should have given one, but he couldn't do it. He knew he couldn't do it; the nonsense writing on the paper left on his table was useless.

The sky was dark, thunder rolling in. The rain was sure to come.

He took slow...heavy steps across the grass. Standing in front of her, for one last time.

He retrieved the velvet box from inside his pocket then, opening the box to reveal the diamond ring he planned to give her - a seal of the promise they would have to spend the rest of their lives together. He placed it on the glass, his fingers running across the surface imagining that he was touching her skin, just as he always used to do. He leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss on the cold surface of the glass.

 _Now, I have to be the brave one._

 _Now, I have to be the fighter._

He watched the casket being lowered down into the ground.

A sudden gust of cold wind again and he closed his eyes. If it wasn't her, he hoped the winds would bring his words to her.

"I will always love you," he muttered as he looked far into the distance.

 _To the sweetest hellos of my life spent with you,_

 _And to the most bitter of goodbyes in my life spent without you._

 _To my dear love Misaki, farewell._


End file.
